


Soft Metal Robots.

by PeanutBrittleCan



Category: Disney's Toontown Online (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The robots are gay, very wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutBrittleCan/pseuds/PeanutBrittleCan
Summary: Some self indulgent Toontown Oc X Cannon written at 10pm. Also yeah the oc is a large dog like cog (Called Guard cogs) the size of VP just for context.
Relationships: OC x Cannon





	Soft Metal Robots.

It was right after another battle with those blasted toons.VP had fallen into the middle of Sellbot headquarters again.It had gotten to the point that Sparky was pretty sure the hole was at least a few feet deeper than it was last week.At this point,although cogs were still saddened when the Vice President was hurt,they weren't really surprised when it happened.Well,the newbies always were.When the large Sellbot would be found in the pit,typically Sparky would carry him to the repair facility,but today was just the _perfect_ day for the machinery to be on the fritz.With that the large,dog like,gray figure known as "Sparky" Carried him to a self-repair booth.  
  
So VP was currently sat at a large desk,having his arm be carefully locked back into place.the large cog gently put the arm into it's socket,hearing a click.His ears raised up along with his eyebrows."Well that's good.." Sparky stated,moving his hand to VP's,observing his fingers."Can you move them for me..?" He asked the Sellbot,looking at his face.The Vice President nodded "Let me see.." he wriggled his fingers "You did good!" he smiled at Sparky.  
  
"What matters is that you're okay now." Sparky placed his hand on VP's shoulder.The VP returned the gesture,placing his hand on the Guard Cog's face.Sparky sighed happily,shutting his eyes blissfully at the touch.Then,all of a sudden,VP was suddenly lifted by the guard cog again,sweeping him off of his feet (In more ways then one).He carried the VP to an elevator that lead to the penthouse in the building.The large sellbot couldn't help but chuckle into the palm of his hand "You know I can walk."."But you don't need to..s-strain your wheels that is.." Sparky mumbled,looking into his eyes."You're so romantic.." The VP whispered,placing his hand onto Sparky's head.  
  
Suddenly the two fell silent at the sound of the elevator admitting a _ding!_ The penthouse was rather nice,of course it was primarily covered in shades of purple,it was on almost every piece of furniture.Sparky stepped out onto the large reddish purple rug as he began to walk down a hallway,lined with photos of cogs,other bosses and even one of himself.He finally found the room he was looking for,the bedroom.He stepped into the,what would be considered huge to most cogs,room.He saw the large bed and placed the sellbot on the bed,carefully.He then sat next to the bed,still sticking by his duties to protect the VP at all costs.  
  
"What are you doing exactly?" The VP asked,the smile on his face unwavering."Well protecting you of course,you're hurt and it's my job so.." Sparky shrugged,not understanding why he was asking.The Vice President moved to the side of the bed,patting the side of him.The guard cog heard the pats and turned around,his ears perking up at the noise.Slowly,Sparky jumped onto the bed,laying next to VP."See now you can protect me muchhh better!" he wrapped his arms around Sparky,cuddling him "and I can hold you mucchhh better!".  
  
Sparky slowly hugged back,resting his chin on the VP's shoulder as the sellbot buried his face into Sparky's chest.The two let out love filed chuckles as they cuddled.They began to press their foreheads together,slowly and lovingly.The contact let out a loving _clunk_ thanks to the metal.The two shut their eyes as they continued to embrace one another.VP looked up at Sparky,his eyes full of love.Sparky stared back with the same amount of warmness as the two met lips.The sellbot let out a happy squeak afterwards,holding his Sparky close.  
  
He suddenly felt a small jolt of pain in his arm "Owie-" "A-Are you okay?Did I d-did I hurt you?" Sparky whimpered,lowering his ears.Vp looked at his arm,feeling it,it felt sore "It's fine it just feels sore is all.." He chuckled.Sparky gently kissed his forehead "So let's just..be super gentle,now." he said,holding VP's hands.He kissed them,almost as an apology.VP smiled as he patted Sparky "Okay..Okay..Gentle it is then..".

**Author's Note:**

> Just a really quick dorky and cheesy fanfic I wrote while tired-


End file.
